Electronic devices such as mobile terminals, tablet computers and smartphones are easy to carry and are able to store and execute various programs. Furthermore, such electronic devices allow users to use various additional functions such as internet search, photographing, video recording, MP3 playback, reception of Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) and link to a Global Positioning System (GPS). As the electronic devices are more frequently used due to the various functions, battery power consumption increases.
Therefore, increasing capacity of batteries for the users to use the electronic devices for a longer time may be desirable. However, the increase of the battery capacity may increase a charging time, thereby inconveniencing the user.
Therefore, a need exists for a control circuit for reducing a battery charging time and a method for driving the same.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.